Chanson d'Amour
by chevalo
Summary: I hereby presents Minimon 1st Giveaway Winners' all the glorious VKook writings to y'all. Congratulations thou cool kids on the block! • by anoncikiciw and Eclaire Delange. • enjoy and go send them loves!
1. Supernova

[ Chanson d'Amour ]

Minimon 1st Giveaway Winner Fics

Category: "Minimon's Choice"

• **Supernova •**

2015 **© Eclaire Delange**

.

.

#

" _Simpel; layak buat difavoritin._ " (chevalo)

 _ **Shoutout to one of our Minimon 1st Giveaway Favourite Picks** , **Gallang** a.k.a **Eclaire Delange**! _

Ini dia nih, salah satu pemenang giveaway kita kemaren. Udah pada tau dong ya ma author kece ini dari karya-karyanya yang ulala bikin gemuruh di dada, apalagi yang satu ini yuhuu. Oke, langsung aja abisin basa-basi buang penasaran, _check this out!_

 **(Note** : telah diedit secara teknis. (cuman dirapihin dikittt aja gitu, tanda koma di akhir kalimatnya banyak diganti tanda titik aja, udah itu aja hehe))

 **p.s. Chanson d'Amour** [ france ]: Love Song ( _why_ 'Love Song'? karena kalo katanya springyeol-ssi sih judul 'Supernova' (dan 'Lost Stars' di _chapter_ 2) tuh mungkin _based on_ lagu yang pernah di- _cover_ (?) oleh Jungkook gitu. _hope that explains_ wqwq.)

 _ **feedbacks (reviews/supportive critics etc.) are highly appreciated and all dedicated to the winner (not me ofc), so don't forget to leave yours ^^ enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 **I own this story entirely but the casts.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

 **(This is a pure fanfiction; no profit is taken by author)**

.

 _And I thought I saw you out there crying_

 _And I thought I heard you call my name_

 _But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

 _Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

[ _Lost Stars – Maroon 5 (Covered by Jungkook of BTS)_ ]

 _This fiction is also inspired by an old flim,_ _ **Crossroad**_.

.

Jeon Jungkook tumbuh besar bersama musik.

Hidupnya—sepanjang umurnya, terpapar pada musik. Dia bernapas bersama setiap jengkal nada yang dimainkan ayahnya, setiap desibel yang dinyanyikan ibunya, dan tiap petikan kunci yang dimainkan kakak lelakinya. Dia tumbuh dengan kepekaan terhadap suara yang luar biasa. Dia punya nada sempurna yang memungkinkannya membedakan setiap nada dari satu permainan bahkan juga memisahkan mereka menjadi beberapa pita suara indah yang menari di sekitarnya. Jungkook punya pendengaran yang tajam untuk bisa mengetahui seberapa indah permainan seseorang dan seberapa amatir permainan orang itu walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak terlalu bagus dalam bermain musik namun dengan modal nada sempurnanya, Jungkook sudah terkenal dimana-mana.

Selain dari keluarganya, Jungkook juga memiliki figur yang memberikannya pengaruh besar dalam hal musik. Pianis paling berbakat sejak umurnya sebelas tahun, pemuda yang selalu berdiri di panggung dengan senyuman secerah matahari menerima penghargaannya, pemain piano yang selalu memejamkan mata dan tersenyum saat menikmati permainannya sendiri. Jungkook tidur dan terjaga bersama setiap denting piano yang dimainkannya, bersama suara beratnya yang menyanyi memabukkan seolah mendengkur meninabobokan Jungkook yang kelelahan, pemuda yang sama yang membuat Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk Julliard.

Mencari _nya_.

Mencari Kim Taehyung.

Pemuda yang punya rambut ungu keperakan cantik yang menyala-nyala di bawah sorot lampu di panggung saat duduk di balik _grand piano_ raksasanya dan menyihir satu ruangan agar bersamanya menari di dalam dunia yang tak kasat mata. Dia selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook gemetar dan nyaris _orgasme_ karena keindahan musiknya.

Taehyung bukan pemuda yang sombong, apalagi angkuh. Dia selalu bisa ditemukan sedang duduk di taman depan Julliard, dengan gitar di tangannya dan menemani semua adik tingkat yang ingin mewawancarainya tentang musik. Dia akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan ceria, menjelaskan dengan tenang, sesekali menghadiahi mereka gubahan lagu yang indah dan sempurna. Jungkook akan berdiri di kejauhan; memejamkan mata dan menikmati kesempurnaan nada yang dimainkan Taehyung.

Namun Tuhan ternyata tetap memberikan cobaan pada semua ciptaannya bahkan saat ciptaannya yang sempurna itu bertingkah laku sama sempurnanya. Suatu hari yang cerah di pertengahan musim panas, anak-anak Julliard memutuskan untuk berkemah bersama. Keluar sejenak dari kesibukan New York untuk menikmati pegunungan dan udara lembap. Mereka melakukan _hiking_ bersama sekitar dua puluh orang lelaki. Jungkook ada di antaranya, bersama Taehyung yang juga menikmati acara itu. Walaupun mencintai Taehyung semenjak kecil, Jungkook belum pernah sekali pun berani menyapanya. Dia selalu menjadi penggemar rahasia Taehyung yang ada dimana pun dia berada dan menatapnya dengan sorot penuh pemujaan.

Dan saat mereka menuruni bukit sebelum kembali ke hotel dan keesokan harinya kembali ke New York, seseorang terperosok ke jurang. Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya berusaha menyelamatkan pemuda itu namun Taehyung jauh lebih sigap. Dia melompat ke tepi jurang dan menjulurkan tangannya meraih tudung jaket yang digunakan pemuda itu. Namun tidak cukup tepat dan cepat karena tanah di bawah tubuh Taehyung menggeram dan luruh. Keduanya jatuh terguling ke dasar jurang.

Pemuda yang terjatuh itu mengalami gegar otak level dua dan mendapat perawatan intensif selama empat bulan di rumah sakit lengkap dengan perawatan lanjutan selama tiga bulan untuk meredakan trauma pasca-kecelakaan dan melatih saraf motoriknya.

Taehyung hanya berada di rumah sakit sekitar tiga bulan kurang-lebih. Jungkook selalu muncul di rumah sakit walaupun tidak pernah memasuki kamarnya yang tertutup sesak oleh kesedihan. Bukan karena Jungkook malu, bukan juga karena Jungkook pengecut; _bukan_. Tetapi karena Kim Taehyung, pianis paling berbakat selama satu dekade terakhir ini, terbangun dalam mimpi paling buruk yang bahkan tidak pernah dibayangkannya sama sekali.

Kim Taehyung kehilangan kedua tangannya.

.

.

 _Please don't see just a boy caught up in dream and fantasies…_

Dalam kecelakaan itu, tulang belakang Taehyung terganggu dan mengakibatkan komplikasi ke bagian saraf yang menjalar ke otaknya dan itu mengakibatkan disfungsi kedua tangannya. Benda itu tergantung di lengannya tanpa bisa digunakan selamanya. Warnanya sedikit kebiruan oleh lebam yang tercipta saat kecelakaan. Selama Taehyung dirawat di rumah sakit, Jungkook tidak pernah berani memasuki kamarnya. Sekali dua kali, saat kebetulan Jungkook tiba di sana sebelum gelap dan jam kunjungan habis, dia mendengar Taehyung menangis.

Jenis tangisan yang membuat hati Jungkook teriris. Jenis sengal yang membuat Jungkook berhenti di depan pintu dan bersandar di sana; memejamkan mata dan mendapati dirinya juga menangis satu menit kemudian.

Sama perihnya, sama pedihnya.

Dunia musik adalah hutan dengan persaingan untuk bertahan hidup yang besar. Begitu media mendengar kabar Taehyung, dunia seketika berpaling darinya. Pada hari pertama, ada setumpuk bunga turut berduka cita di kamarnya, namun seminggu kemudian bunga itu layu dan orang-orang berhenti bersimpati. Taehyung ditinggalkan seorang diri dengan sisa-sisa bakatnya yang tidak akan pernah bisa didengarkan orang-orang dari tangannya sendiri lagi.

Dan hari itu, dua hari sebelum Taehyung diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri, Jungkook memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya yang lembap dan sesak oleh kesedihan. Taehyung sedang duduk di ranjangnya, makanan yang tidak disentuh, bunga mawar dari Jungkook yang separo layu, dan infus yang menacap di kakinya.

"Taehyung- _sunbae_ ," panggil Jungkook saat itu di depan pintu; tidak berani memasuki teritorial Taehyung lebih dari itu. Di tangannya ada sekeranjang buah dan beberapa tangkai bunga anyelir yang aromanya begitu lembut dipadukan dengan warna merah manyala _poppy_ rapuh disela-sela warna pucat anyelir.

Taehyung sejenak menolak menatapnya sebelum menoleh; mengusahakan senyuman kecil yang menusuk hati Jungkook sebelum mengangguk. "Halo, Jeon Jungkook," sapanya dengan suara dalamnya yang serak. "Datang lagi? Dan kali ini masuk," dia melirik bawaan Jungkook.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook merona samar. " _Sunbae_ tahu?" tanyanya sedikit kaget sekaligus malu bukan main ternyata Taehyung menyadari kehadirannya di balik dinding kamarnya.

"Kau sering kali menangis jauh lebih lama dari tangisku," katanya tersenyum dalam keramahan yang lemah; dia kelihatan kurus dan benar-benar tersiksa. "Dan aku bisa mendengar isakanmu sekali-dua kali," dia lalu mendesah menatap kedua tangannya yang terkulai di pangkuannya sebelum menatap Jungkook. "Kebetulan kau di sini, bisakah aku minta tolong memijitkan tombol merah pemanggil perawat? Aku perlu mereka."

Jungkook mendekat dan meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja. "Apa yang bisa kubantu? Aku akan melakukannya untukmu," desaknya menolak melirik tombol merah di atas _remote_ mungil di atas meja. Dia ingin menghibur Taehyung dan membantunya mengerjakan apa saja yang bisa dikerjakan kedua tangannya saat ini.

"Bisakah?" tanya Taehyung tersenyum padanya; senyumannya mulai pudar, Jungkook tahu. Tidak ada cahaya terang sama sekali di senyumannya kali ini. Tidak seperti semua senyuman yang diingat Jungkook saat dia mengamati Taehyung dari kejauhan. Tidak ada binar brilian lagi di sana. Hanya senyuman kosong yang menunjukkan betapa kosong jiwanya tanpa kemampuannya bermain piano.

"Aku akan berusaha," Jungkook mengangguk penuh tekad.

Taehyung sejenak mengamatinya sebelum meringis kecil; sadar dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengizinkan Jungkook melakukannya. "Bisakah kau membantuku ke toilet?"

Seketika itu juga rona merah menyebar di atas permukaan wajah Jungkook. Dia merasa darah berdesir dengan keras dari otak ke ujung kakinya. Membayangkan dirinya memapah Taehyung ke toilet dan membantunya membuang urin mungkin bukanlah masalah yang besar. Namun, bagi seorang homoseksual seperti Jungkook, itu jelas _masalah_. Taehyung mungkin lelaki sehat dengan orientasi seksual selurus penggaris, namun Jungkook adalah seorang homoseksual. Melewatkan masa remajanya untuk mengikuti bimbingan atas penyimpangannya, dia tidak pernah dihadapkan pada pilihan sesulit ini.

"Aku biasanya menggunakan pispot tapi kurasa hari ini aku cukup sehat untuk berjalan sedikit ke toilet." Tambah Taehyung mengamati ekspresi Jungkook yang terlihat seperti penderita wasir sebelum tertawa kecil yang lemah. "Pijit saja tombol merahnya, Jeon, kau tidak harus melakukannya," dia melirik _remote_ mungil di atas meja, di dekat keranjang buah Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela napas. " _Kau sehat_ ," katanya pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati sebelum menggeleng dan mendekat ke ranjang Taehyung. "Aku akan membantumu, _Sunbae_ ," katanya lalu menjulurkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh Taehyung yang kurus.

Taehyung mengamatinya sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil dan mendorong torsonya mendekat ke Jungkook yang bergegas menerima berat tubuhnya yang sejujurnya terasa seringan bulu; dia membantu Taehyung turun dari ranjang. Melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya sendiri dan menyeimbangkan pemuda itu di sisinya; sejenak mereka berdiri untuk membiarkan Taehyung siap sebelum dengan lembut Jungkook membimbingnya ke toilet mungil.

Setiap langkah yang mereka ambil membuat Jungkook mulas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam bilik mungil itu. Apakah dia sudah cukup normal untuk ini? Psikolognya menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa Jungkook tidak bisa sembuh; dia adalah seorang _natural born gay_. Sekali menyimpang, Jungkook akan selamanya begitu. Dan sekarang dia harus menemani Taehyung membuang urin.

Kegiatan sederhana yang bisa saja membuat Jungkook mati berdiri.

Di dalam bilik mungil lembap itu, Taehyung berdiri di depan toilet dan memandangi Jungkook yang seketika merasakan keringat dingin terbit di keningnya. Dengan lembut dan tangan yang gemetar, Jungkook mulai menyingkap pakaian rumah sakit Taehyung yang menggantung asal-asalan di tubuhnya yang kurus; kelihatan memamerkan tulang selangkanya yang berbogol-bogol. Dia memejamkan mata saat tangannya mulai membantu Taehyung dengan kegiatan sederhana itu. Dua menit yang terasa dua tahun saat akhirnya dia memapah Taehyung kembali ke ranjangnya.

Dan saat dia permisi untuk keluar sejenak menenangkan hormon menyimpangnya, Taehyung menatapnya dengan intens sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau seorang homoseksual, Jeon Jungkook. Dan aku juga tahu, kau selalu di sana—di _mana_ pun aku berada." Dia lalu menambahkan dengan sangat lembut. "Terima kasih."

.

Dan sekarang sudah sebulan Taehyung tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya sama sekali. Dia menyembunyikan dirinya dari simpati dunia di suatu tempat yang bahkan Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu di mana. Ketidakhadiran Taehyung membuat nilai-nilai Jungkook anjlok besar-besaran, ancaman DO dilayangkan dekanat Julliard pada Jungkook yang mengais semangatnya untuk belajar setelah Taehyung pergi. Dalam tidurnya, Jungkook masih mendengarkan permainan cerdas Taehyung. Dia begitu merindukan Taehyung hingga rasanya _sakit_ sekali.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari Julliard bulan berikutnya dan memulai pencarian atas Taehyung. Dia bertanya dan menghubungi siapa saja yang mungkin mengetahui keberadaan Taehyung, dan dia benar-benar berusaha menemukan seniornya dengan seluruh kekuatannya sebelum dia akhirnya menemukan pemuda itu bersembunyi di sebuah rumah perawatan untuk orang-orang cacat.

Meringkuk di atas kursi rodanya dan seorang perawat mungil yang selalu siap dipanggil kapan pun dia membutuhkannya. Perawat yang kemudian diminta Jungkook untuk meninggalkan ruangan saat dia akhirnya menemukan Taehyung. Dia sudah tidak kembali ke apartemennya selama sebulan begitu memulai pencariannya atas Taehyung, tidak tersentuh peradaban sama sekali; dia bahkan tidak mencukur jambangnya sama sekali dan sekarang yang berdiri di hadapan Taehyung adalah Jungkook yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk bersembunyi?" tanya Jungkook begitu dia mendapatkan perhatian Taehyung sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa menurutmu aku harus memunculkan diri?" balas Taehyung menatapnya; matanya yang gelap melirik jambang Jungkook sebelum tersenyum kecil. Sedikit terhibur. "Ke kamar mandilah, aku punya alat cukur dan _aftershave_ untuk kau gunakan. Persiapkan dirimu untuk percakapan yang beradab, Jeon," katanya lalu memalingkan wajah; mengizinkan Jungkook untuk mengurus dirinya.

Jungkook beranjak ke kamar mandi; mengamati dirinya sendiri untuk pertama kalinya di cermin yang jernih dan merasa malu bukan main. Dia kelihatan begitu kotor dan tidak terurus; bagaimana bisa Taehyung tidak tertawa melihatnya? Dengan cekatan, dia meraih pisau cukur dan membubuhkan krim cukur di wajahnya. Menyapu krim itu bersama semua jambangnya sebelum mendesah lega mendapati wajahnya yang bersih. Dia menuang _aftershave_ di kedua belah telapak tangannya dan menepuk-nepukannya dengan lembut ke kedua belah pipinya.

Setelah beradab, dia keluar dan menemukan Taehyung menunggunya dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Perawat yang tadi diusir Jungkook sekarang berdiri di sisinya dengan senampan makanan.

"Apa yang kauinginkan dariku?" tanya Taehyung saat Jungkook berdiri di depannya dengan tekad yang berkobar-kobar.

"Membawamu _kembali._ " sahut Jungkook seketika itu juga dan Taehyung terkekeh serak. "Kembali? Ke _mana_?" tanyanya menatap Jungkook yang balas menatapnya dengan sedikit terpana.

"Kembali… ke tempatmu yang seharusnya." Jungkook memandangi kamar Taehyung yang terang dan sedikit kumuh; jelas bukan ini masa depan yang dibayangkan Jungkook untuk seseorang yang menemaninya dengan nada-nada sempurna.

"Di _mana_ tepatnya?"

"Bersama semua orang yang mencintaimu."

Dia mengamati Jungkook sejenak penuh spekulasi. "Seberapa sempurnanya nadamu?" tanya Taehyung kemudian.

"Aku ingat kau pernah memainkan _Piano Sonata no. 16_ milik Mozart dan nada C-mu melenceng dari yang seharusnya karena kau lupa menyetel pianomu dua tahun lalu."

"Kau lulus," kata Taehyung setenang pertapa dan melirik buku di pangkuannya. "Dan jika kau berkenan, ambilah buku ini. Aku ingin kau mempelajari salah satu dari dua puluh lima lagu ini dan kembali ke padaku dengan permainan terbaikmu sebelum aku bisa mempertimbangkan untuk kembali ke dunia yang kejam itu bersamamu."

.

.

 _Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see…_

Jungkook menghantamkan kepalan tangannya dengan marah ke atas piano yang menjeritkan nada sumbang ke udara.

Dia sudah menghabiskan tiga bulan yang berharga untuk mempelajari satu lagu Taehyung namun tidak juga pernah bisa berhasil memainkannya dengan sempurna. Nada sempurnanya luar biasa, tetapi tangannya sama sekali tidak diciptakan untuk menunjang kemampuan nadanya yang sempurna. Dia hanya bisa membedakan tanpa benar-benar bisa bermain dengan baik. Dia sudah nyaris mematahkan kedua tangannya saat berlatih dengan _grand piano_ raksasa yang disetel Taehyung sebelum kecelakaan naas itu, dan jelas nadanya sudah tidak benar semua. Jungkook bisa menyetel nada dengan baik, tapi saat kesepuluh tangannya menyentuh tuts dia langsung merasa seputih kertas. Bahkan jauh lebih putih.

Dia tidak bahkan tidak bisa memainkan baris pertama dengan sempurna sama sekali.

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya sendiri sebelum terkulai di tempat duduknya dan mendesah keras. Keningnya jatuh menghantam tuts dengan suara keras; rasa sakitnya diabaikan karena air mata sedang meluruh di pipi Jungkook. Dia merasa bodoh dan sangat tidak berguna. Dia ingin membawa Taehyung kembali ke dunia di mana dia seharusnya berada dan bukannya bersembunyi selamanya dari apa yang seharusnya diterimanya. Jungkook bahkan rela mengundurkan diri dari Julliard demi Taehyung; demi membawanya kembali ke dunia dan menunjukkan pada dunia yang selama ini mencerca Taehyung bahwa dia bisa berdiri kembali.

Taehyung adalah pianis terbaik sepanjang abad.

Tidak _ada_ yang boleh melupakannya sama sekali—walaupun Taehyung sendiri yang memaksa semua orang melupakannya, Jungkook takkan pernah mengizinkan itu terjadi.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dengan tekad baru yang berkobar di matanya, dia harus melakukan ini.

Dia _harus_ membawa Taehyung kembali.

Dunia tidak boleh melupakan kehebatan dan kesempurnaan Taehyung sama sekali.

Jungkook menegakkan duduknya dan menghadapi tuts yang sejak tadi menatapnya penuh cemooh; kali ini dia akan melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya bahkan jika semua jemarinya berdarah karena berusaha, dia tidak peduli. Dia harus membawa Taehyung kembali _apa pun_ yang terjadi. Jika Taehyung tidak bisa bermain, maka Jungkook yang harus mampu menciptakan kesempurnaan yang sama untuk Taehyung.

Dia menjauhkan buku Taehyung sebelum memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mulai bermain…

dengan seluruh hatinya.

.

.

 _Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending…_

Jungkook bisa melihat betapa terkejutnya Taehyung saat dua bulan kemudian dia muncul dengan gitar tersandang di bahunya. Pemuda itu sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan penyangga buku di depannya dan sedang disuapi puding oleh perawat pribadinya; pemuda mungil yang sangat efisien. Jungkook sudah lama mengabaikan bagaimana dia berada begitu dekat dengan Taehyung yang dipujanya.

"Aku memintamu bermain piano, kan," katanya begitu Jungkook duduk di depannya lalu mengeluarkan gitar akustiknya yang sudah kusam oleh usia. Dia menyetel senarnya tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan Taehyung yang sedang menikmati waktu berkualitasnya.

"Aku bodoh sekali tentang piano," kata Jungkook seraya menatapnya dengan intens. "Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba memberikanmu sesuatu yang baru."

Taehyung menatapnya. "Julliard jurusan apa?" tanyanya.

"Dulunya jurusan vokal," kata Jungkook seraya menyetel senarnya sementara Taehyung di depannya mengerutkan alis.

"Dulunya?"

"Aku mengundurkan diri."

"Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri?"

"Aku sibuk mencari cara untuk menundukkan ego seorang pianis paling berbakat abad ini dan kuliah sedikit menganggu konsentrasiku."

Taehyung terpana mendengarnya. "Kau… keluar Julliard demi _aku_?"

"Ya," Jungkook balas menatapnya dengan gitar yang siap dipetik dengan jemarinya yang memar dan carut-marut akibat berlatih sebulan penuh tanpa berhenti sedikit pun kecuali mendesak seperti makan dan kebutuhan ke kamar mandi. "Karena menurutku, kemampuanmu jauh lebih berharga daripada suaraku. Dan aku _harus_ membawamu kembali ke dunia."

"Menurutmu aku layak untuk pengorbanan itu?" tanya Taehyung menatapnya; belum mengizinkan Jungkook bermain sama sekali. "Menurutmu aku cukup layak untuk itu hingga kau memutuskan keluar dari Julliard demi mencariku? Kau domba bodoh yang naif."

"Naif," ulang Jungkook tenang. "Aku tidak keberatan dikatakan naif karena setidaknya itu berarti aku adalah manusia. Dan aku lebih berani mengambil risiko yang ditawarkan kehidupan padaku daripada bersembunyi di balik cangkang yang aman dan menolak semua risiko yang ada." Dia lalu mulai memangku gitarnya dengan mantap. "Dan aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali, Kim Taehyung, dan sebaiknya kau mendengarkannya baik-baik."

Taehyung diam; menunggu dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku tumbuh besar bersama semua karyamu. Bocah sebelas tahun yang memainkan _Piano Concerto no. 21 in C-major_ dengan sangat cerdas. Aku tidur dan terjaga bersama semua karyamu. Memimpikan tangan dewamu dan menyenandungkan setiap permainanmu. Jika kau berpikir aku bodoh dan naif karena berusaha membawa idolaku kembali ke masa kejayaannya, maka kau salah. _Kau_ lah yang bodoh karena menyerah pada dunia yang menekanmu. Lemah sekali. Kehilangan tangan membuatmu kehilangan otak juga ternyata."

Kemudian, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung sama sekali, Jungkook mulai bermain.

 _But don't you dare to let our best memories bring you sorrow_

 _Yesterday, I saw a lion kiss a deer…_

Kedua tangannya yang babak belur bergerak dengan lincah di atas gitarnya; memainkan semua nada cerdas yang Taehyung gubah di dalam bukunya. Dia bahkan mengaransemennya menjadi begitu kaya, hingga Taehyung sejenak berhenti bernapas karena mendengarkan lagunya diaransemen dengan begitu indah. Pemuda itu bahkan menambahkan beberapa lirik pendek yang membuat kesan indah dan anggun lagu itu menyihir siapa saja yang mendengarkannya. Perawat di sisi Taehyung terdiam; lupa akan tugasnya melayani Taehyung dan terpana menatap permainan Jungkook.

Pemuda itu sedang membungkuk mengamati gitar dan tangannya yang bergerak lincah di atas senar. Alisnya berkerut dengan serius mengingat gerak yang harus dilakukannya dengan cepat agar tidak kehilangan tempo permainan Taehyung yang selalu didengarkannya. Dia berusaha keras menduplikat permainan sempurna Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya yang tidak sehebat Taehyung, namun telinganya menangkapnya; walaupun tidak sehebat Taehyung, dia sudah melakukannya dengan _sempurna_.

Di akhir lagu, dia mendongak, napasnya tersengal dan jemarinya perih bahkan mulai berdarah lagi. Dan dia tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun karena Taehyung tahu pertanyaan yang dibawanya kemari hanya _satu_.

.

.

 _Who are we?_

 _Just a speck of dust within the galaxy…_

" _Supernova._ "

" _The death of the star._ "

"Yap."

"Menurutmu, jika aku supernova, bagaimana ledakanku?"

"Kau bukan supernova. Setidaknya _nyaris_ menjadi supernova."

"Karena seseorang menyelamatkanku dari ledakan diriku sendiri. Ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari _mass_ -ku sendiri."

"Aku hanya ingin kita menjadi dua buah bintang yang _mass_ -nya saling tarik menarik dan menciptakan ledakan. Kau tahu _big bang_?"

"Tentu."

"Mereka saling tarik menarik dan akhirnya meledak, apa yang mereka tinggalkan sebagai kenang-kenangan?"

"Semesta."

"Ya."

"Jadi, apakah kita akan _meledak_ sekarang?"

"Kita akan saling tarik menarik. Sesuatu di dalam diri kita yang disebut _mass_ akan saling tarik menarik antarkutubnya dan pada satu titik kita akan bertemu dan meledak."

"Kita akan menciptakan galaksi."

"Lengkap dengan _black hole_ -nya."

"Dan komet—"

"Sistem tata suryanya sendiri."

"Kemudian kita akan lenyap tak berbekas."

"Namun setiap partikel dalam tubuh kita menciptakan hal-hal baru yang akan diingat manusia tentang kita."

"Kau siap dengan ledakanmu sendiri?"

"Jika itu artinya bersamamu, _tentu_ saja."

"Kita."

"Ya, _kita_."

.

.

 _Take my hand; let's see where we wake up tomorrow…_

"Bisa memungsikannya dengan baik?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sedang menatap tangan kinetik yang terpasang di kedua tangannya. "Kurasa belum," katanya mencoba menggerakkan salah satu otot buatan yang disambungkan ke tangannya dengan putus asa menyaksikan tangan kinetik itu bergeming. Dia mendesah. "Ini sulit sekali."

Jungkook bergegas membantunya untuk menegakkan tubuh dan memandangnya penuh semangat. "Kau bisa melakukannya," katanya selembut beledu lalu mengacak rambut Taehyung lembut sebelum mengecup keningnya. "Aku akan pergi sebentar dan kembali lagi sebelum kau merindukanku, oke?"

"Aku sudah merindukanmu bahkan sebelum kau pergi," balas Taehyung dengan senyuman separo di bibirnya dan Jungkook tertawa renyah mendengarnya; tawa yang membuat Taehyung kembali berdiri. Tekad bajanyalah yang digunakan Taehyung untuk bertumpu dan kembali tegak menantang dunia.

Tangan kinetiknya yang baru belum bisa berfungsi sesuai apa yang diinginkannya dan Taehyung masih perlu banyak latihan sebelum bisa mengaksesnya sebebas dia dulu mengakses lengannya sendiri. Jungkook selalu di sisinya, bahkan sudah tidak terganggu lagi oleh pekerjaannya membantu Taehyung mandi dan tetek-bengeknya. Dia ada di sana; setia dan tulus hingga tiap malam saat mengamatinya tertidur di sisi Taehyung dengan berbantalkan lengannya sendiri, Taehyung meneteskan air matanya.

Jika bukan karena Jungkook, dia takkan ada di sini. Mencoba kembali berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

Jungkook menemaninya belajar memainkan piano dengan tangan kinetiknya yang masih suka bertingkah. Kadang melenceng dari nada dan Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa memainkan lagu _Ave Maria_ kesukaannya dengan baik. Dan Jungkook selalu di sana; membenahi tangannya, membantunya minum, menyuapinya makanan, duduk di sisinya dan mengontrol permainannya, mengkritik nada sempurnanya… Taehyung merasa dirinya _hampir_ sempurna.

Hanya ada satu kendala yang menghalangi kata _hampir_ itu untuk pergi dari sisi _sempurna_.

Taehyung tidak bisa mengatakan ini pada Jungkook hingga saat ini; dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat sesederhana ' _aku mencintaimu_ ' pada Jungkook.

Sudah ratusan kali Taehyung mencobanya, namun dia tidak pernah berhasil. Jungkook yang manis dan riang, yang selalu ada di sisinya saat dia membutuhkan, yang selalu memberikannya apa yang dia inginkan tanpa perlu banyak bicara. Jungkook yang dengan tulus membantunya mandi, melayaninya saat makan, membantunya mengganti baju. Jungkook yang ada di sisinya setiap detik berharga hidupnya.

Dia belum pernah mengatakan pada pemuda itu betapa dia sangat mencintainya.

" _Kenapa kau ada di sini bersamaku_?"

" _Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu_?"

Taehyung menatap punggung Jungkook yang beranjak keluar untuk membelikannya buah. Sejenak, pemuda itu berhenti di depan pintu dan menoleh padanya. Tersenyum begitu manis hingga Taehyung merasa jiwanya yang berdosa bisa saja melepaskan diri dari raganya.

"Tidak keberatan menungguku beberapa menit?"

 _Sangat keberatan._ "Tentu saja tidak," Taehyung membalas senyumnya dan mencoba melambai dengan tangan kinetiknya yang berderit lembut dan bergerak mengayun dengan kaku. "Yah, kurasa itulah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan," ringisnya pada Jungkook yang tertawa terhibur.

"Kau melakukan hal yang terbaik," kata Jungkook menatapnya intens. "Hanya dengan bernapas," dia lalu mendesah dan membuka pintu. "Aku segera kembali," katanya lalu menutup pintu; tidak mengizinkan dirinya sendiri melihat Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Sungguh."

.

.

 _I'll be damned; Cupid's demanding back his arrow_

 _So let's get drunk on our tears_ …

Dia akan melakukannya hari ini. Sebelum mereka berdua meledak menjadi debu di semesta. Meninggalkan kenangan yang mengejutkan seluruh spesies.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan bait pertama _Moonlight Sonata._ "

Taehyung tertawa serak. "Dari semua lagu gubahan seniman terkenal, kau memilih _Moonlight Sonata_?" tanyanya menatap Jungkook yang duduk di sisinya dengan senyuman ceria di bibirnya. "Kau kelinci imut masokis, kau tahu itu," katanya lalu menggunakan tangan kinetiknya yang sudah akrab dengan seluruh ototnya untuk mengusap rambut Jungkook dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Jika aku diizinkan memilih lagu untuk hidupku sendiri maka aku akan memilih _Moonlight Sonata_ ," Jungkook menatapnya dengan intens. "Kau tahu, hidup tidak selama apa yang kaupikirkan." Dia meraih tangan Taehyung dan membiarkan dia melihat sendiri tangan itu. "Kau punya tangan kinetik untuk menggantikan tubuhmu yang menjadi bukti kuat betapa rapuhnya dirimu sendiri melawan hidup."

"Setelah ini," Taehyung kemudian berkata, "Bisakah aku mengirimmu kembali ke Julliard?"

Jungkook tertawa serak. " _Are we all the lost stars trying to light up the dark_?"

" _Stars just like love; it never gets lose_ ," balas Taehyung menatapnya sebelum menunduk ke tuts pianonya. "Jadi, aku harus memainkan lagu masokismu sekarang?"

"Semakin cepat, semakin baik," Jungkook membalasnya seketika dengan nada penuh dukungan yang tulus.

Menatap ekspresi indah Jungkook, Taehyung mulai memainkan _Moonlight Sonata_ mereka dengan tangannya. Nada sempurnanya bermain di sekitar mereka; menyusup ke dalam otak mereka yang beku dan melelehkan semua kekecewaan dan ketakutan menjadi semangat yang mengaliri setiap pembuluh darah mereka.

Di bagian akhir bagian ketiga, Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sedang mengawasi tangan kinetiknya.

"Jungkook?"

"Ya?"

Mereka berdua bertatapan. Begitu lama hingga Taehyung bisa menatap helai demi helai bulu mata Jungkook yang lentik dan kecokelatan. Noktah-noktah cokelat di bola matanya dan bahkan kerlip semangatnya. Taehyung tersenyum.

 _Aku mencintaimu._ "Kau indah sekali." _Sungguh mencintaimu_.

"Terima kasih."

 _Aku ingin kau tahu,_ "Kembali kasih." _aku tidak akan bisa di sini tanpamu_.

"Lanjutkan permainanmu."

 _Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Aku mencintaimu_.

"Siap."

.

.

 _And I thought I heard you call my name_

 _And I thought I heard you out there crying…_

"Aku kembali lima menit lagi."

"Oke."

Jungkook mendorong pintu terbuka dan menoleh sekali lagi pada Taehyung yang sedang melatih tangannya sebelum menutup pintu di balik punggungnya dan bersandar di pintu. Mendongak menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang berwarna putih dengan lampu-lampu LED mungil yang menyala nyaris sepanjang hari. Napasnya tercekat saat getaran merambat di tubuhnya.

Getaran yang bahkan tidak bisa dikendalikannya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat dia mulai dengan perlahan menghitung mundur. Kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya bergetar dan dia kehilangan akses atas keduanya. Dia bernapas melalui mulutnya yang terbuka. Otaknya berdenyut mengerikan sementara tulang belakangnya gemetar. Dia bersandar semakin dalam ke pintu di punggungnya dan mengap-mengap mencoba bernapas dengan baik namun dia tidak bisa. Alih-alih berhenti, getaran di tangannya semakin kuat hingga dia merasa tangannya mati rasa.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook_."

Jungkook berhenti; matanya seketika terbuka dan dia menoleh ke pintu yang tertutup di balik punggungnya. Dia mendengar ketukan samar di pintu sebelum merosot terduduk di depan pintu dan menempelkan telingannya ke daun pintu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. _Aku mencintaimu_ …"

Hangat terasa menembus pintu yang memisahkan mereka. Suara serak Taehyung terdengar begitu indah di telinga Jungkook sementara dia memangku kedua tangannya yang masih gemetar di luar kendali otaknya yang mulai macet. Dia meluruskan kakinya dan bernapas; mencoba mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri hingga selapis keringat terbit di keningnya.

"Kenapa ini begitu sulit?"

Jungkook tersenyum di tengah napasnya yang menderu. " _Apa yang sulit, Taehyung_?" bisiknya selembut angin musim dingin ke pintu di sisinya; berharap Taehyung mendengarnya.

"Sulit sekali mengatakannya seperti apa yang kuinginkan. Kata cinta sudah digunakan terlalu sering oleh semua orang hingga dia kehilangan makna kesakralannya sama sekali."

" _Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Sayang_ …" bisik Jungkook sekali lagi saat kakinya mulai gemetar melawan kehendaknya sendiri.

"Jeon Jungkook."

" _Ya_?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung_."

"Aku berharap kau mendengarkanku melalui pintu ini."

" _Memang_."

"Seandainya ada kata lain selain _cinta_ yang bisa kugunakan untuk menggambarkan perasaanku, karena cinta tidak cukup kuat untuk itu."

" _Untukku cinta bahkan lebih dari cukup._ "

" _Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark_?"

"But not that strong."

Keduanya terdiam, kelelahan. Jungkook mendongak, menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu dan bernapas tersendat-sendat. Lidahnya terjulur keluar tanpa perintah darinya sama sekali mencoba meraup napas sebanyak mungkin sementara otaknya mulai nyeri. Berdentum-dentum tidak serasi dengan detakan jantungnya. Paru-parunya menjerit dan mengempis saat mereka berusaha memompa darah dan napas.

Air mata meleleh di pipi Jungkook. Sakitnya tak tertahankan; tubuh Jungkook terasa nyaris meledak oleh sensasinya. Semua otot melawan kendali otaknya; benda mungil itu tak berdaya melawan kekuatan tak kasat mata dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Dia bisa saja mati sekarang namun Taehyung masih membutuhkannya. Pemuda itu sedang menunggunya kembali. Menunggu _nya_. Dan Jungkook takut dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya sama sekali.

Dua ketukan terasa di kepala Jungkook.

" _I thought I heard you out there crying_ …"

" _I am_ ," bisik Jungkook mendengar suara lirih Taehyung mendendangkan lagu itu untuknya. Seolah mereka berdua sedang mendongengkan kisah sedih untuk satu sama lain. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

" _And I thought I heard you call my name._ "

Jungkook tidak menjawab karena bibirnya mulai gemetar; merosot ke satu sisi. Dia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri sekarang. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan sulit dan tersengal setelah melakukannya. Dia butuh sesuatu; obat atau dokter atau apa pun yang bisa memperpanjang waktunya di dunia. Dia bahkan mau menjaminkan jiwanya pada setan agar memiliki setidaknya dua jam lagi bersama Taehyung. Mengatakan padanya betapa dia mencintai Taehyung.

"Hei, Jungkook."

Jungkook tersengal. "Ya?" balasnya; dia selalu tahu Taehyung mendengarkan dan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Seberapa dekat kita?"

"Untuk ledakannya?"

"Ya."

Jungkook tersengal lagi dan mendongak; matanya kabur. "Entahlah," dia mengigit lidahnya sendiri dan darah merebes di dalam mulutnya. "Kurasa cukup dekat."

Pintu di belakang Jungkook terbuka dan tanpa bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, Jungkook ambruk ke pangkuan Taehyung yang memandanginya dengan matanya yang sayu. Mereka berdua berpandangan. Jungkook terbujur di pangkuannya dengan tangan dan kaki gemetar pelan dan intensif.

"Apakah sudah cukup dekat sekarang?" bisik Taehyung; napasnya membelai wajah kaku Jungkook dengan lembut. Dia kelihatan sepucat seprai dan selayu daun terakhir yang menggantung lemah di ranting pohon di penghujung musim gugur. Otot-ototnya melemah dan senyumnya memudar.

"Kurasa _ya._ "

Taehyung merunduk dengan perlahan dan mengecup bibir Jungkook dengan intim. Membawa perasaan mereka berdua naik ke permukaan untuk menunjukkan diri. Jungkook bisa merasakannya tanpa Taehyung butuh terlalu banyak kata; setiap inci kulit Taehyung menjeritkan kata itu padanya hingga getaran di tubuh Jungkook menghangat. Mereka saling mengisi dan saling mengenang; membawa setiap detakan jantung mereka yang tersisa untuk mengingat semua ini.

Cinta yang mereka miliki, masa depan yang belum sempat mereka rajut, hari-hari yang belum sempat mereka jalani, semua janji dan isyarat yang belum mereka lakukan, setiap ciuman yang belum mereka nikmati… masa depan yang direnggut dari tangan mereka.

Dan setelahnya, sebuah ledakan terjadi. Begitu dahsyat hingga Jungkook bahkan tidak sempat menahan napasnya untuk menyambut ledakan itu. Rasa sakit menyentakkan otaknya yang beku untuk kembali hidup selama satu detik yang berharga sebelum semuanya padam; seperti lampu yang dimatikan. Hal terakhir yang diingat Taehyung dari ledakan itu adalah kesiap napas Jungkook sebelum dia memejamkan matanya.

Terkulai di pangkuan Taehyung dengan segaris darah terbit dari hidungnya.

 _Tidak bernapas_.

.

.

" _Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian?"_

" _Sesuatu dalam diriku akan menemukan sesuatu dalam dirimu dan membentuk sesuatu yang baru atas nama kita; apakah itu artinya aku meninggalkanmu?"_

" _Kau di dalam diriku."_

" _Ya, Sayang,_ ya. _"_

" _Kita akan meledak bersama; menciptakan galaksi…"_

" _Galaksi atas nama kita sendiri."_

" _Ya."_

.

 **END!**

 **.**

 **Author's Corner** :

TAU KOOK INI ENDINGNYA GAJELAAASS! /dibunuh rame2 :'DD gini nih ginii, mereka janji _meledak_ bersama kan? Maksudnya adalah mereka berdua tau mereka udah mau mati. Mereka nantinya bakal mati sama-sama. Entah siapa yang duluan, mereka tau waktu mereka udah dikit banget. Jadi, ya gitu, kayaknya pesannya gak nyampe TTATT INI GAGAL DEMI APA INI GAGAAAAL! Tapi gagal2 gini bole minta reviewnya gaak? /bbuing-bbuing(?)

 _PS. Hey, guys, have questions? Kindly reach me over PM for questioning, BBM's pin, LINE's ID or you can follow me on_ _ **jaejaeclaire**_ _and mention for folback, k x))))_

.


	2. Lost Stars

[ Chanson d'Amour ]

Minimon 1st Giveaway Winner Fics

Category: "Runner-Up"

• **Lost Stars •**

2015 **© anoncikiciw**

.

.

#

" _For someone who is neither avid VKook shipper nor angsty/tragedyholic as well... this slayed me just right._ " (chevalo)

 _ **Congratulations to our Minimon 1st Giveaway 2nd Winner**_ _,_ _ **Andina**_ _a.k.a_ _ **anoncikiciw**_ _!_ (lucu deh usernamenya)

Selamat karena sudah berhasil merebut tempat kedua di hati kita hehehe. Kita persembahkan karya kamu yang keren ini kepada pembaca semua ya :D

 **p.s.** cek juga punyanya juara favorit kita yang satu lagi, taekook/vkook story yang manis unyu ngademin gimana gitu, **Station** by **overflakkie** di akunnya **springyeol** -ssi (yang judulnya ' **Tesorina Mia** ') yaa, thankyou!

 _ **feedbacks (reviews/supportive critics etc.) are highly appreciated and all dedicated to the winner (not me ofc) so don't forget to leave yours ^^ enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

" _ **Dimana Yoongi?"**_

Kalimat tanya itu terus terulang di kepala Taehyung, seolah ada yang memutarnya berulang kali dalam otaknya. Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh saudara kembarnya setelah ia melawan maut selama beberapa hari. Kalimat yang membuat Taehyung terdiam tanpa mampu menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Kalimat yang membuat raga Kim Taehyung kini berada di luar rumah sakit—berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Suara parau milik Jimin terngiang di dalam kepala Taehyung. Wajahnya yang pucat. Tubuhnya yang masih dikelilingi berbagai selang yang menumpu kehidupannya. Tangannya yang dingin. Kakinya… yang kini takkan mampu lagi menginjak bumi.

Apa yang harus ia katakan padanya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu? Haruskah ia berbohong bahwa tak ada yang terjadi pada seseorang bernama Yoongi? Haruskah ia berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja? Ataukah ia harus jujur, mengatakan bahwa orang yang dicarinya itu telah tiada?

Menyakitkan.

Ia tak tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, hanyalah fakta bahwa sebuah kebakaran besar di apartemen kecilnya memaksa saudaranya untuk hidup tanpa kedua kakinya, dan juga kekasihnya.

Ah, satu lagi yang ia ketahui. Penyebab kebakaran itu… adalah seorang keparat bernama Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

#

 **Lost Stars**

 **by anoncikiciw**

 **Cast:**

V as Kim Taehyung

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

 **Summary:**

Kim Taehyung bukan pendendam. Sungguh. Ia dilahirkan untuk mencintai semua orang. Tapi seorang polisi bernama Jeon Jungkook merebut semua cinta yang dimilikinya, dan menyisakan rasa dendam pada dirinya. VKook.

.

.

.

#

Kim Taehyung kini tengah mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang membantu kakak kembarnya untuk berpindah tempat. Setelah dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit, akhirnya Jimin diperkenankan untuk pulang. Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah rumah kecil di kawasan yang cukup kotor. Rumah yang sempat mereka tinggali sewaktu kecil dulu. Rumah yang sempat mengajarkan arti keluarga bagi mereka berdua. Rumah tempat mereka pulang setelah bermain.

Dulu, selalu ada wanita paruh baya yang menyambut mereka. Namun kini rumah itu tak lagi berpenghuni. Tak ada furnitur mewah di dalamnya, yang ada hanyalah meja dan kursi yang sudah lapuk, lemari yang telah rusak pintunya, dan kasur yang sudah tak layak pakai.

Hanya rumah ini yang dimiliki oleh Taehyung dan Jimin sekarang. Saudara kembar tak identik itu telah kehilangan segalanya. Beruntung mendiang orangtua mereka tidak pernah berniat untuk menjual rumah ini hingga akhir hayat mereka.

Taehyung berhenti melangkah saat ia melihat foto keluarga Kim masih terpasang di sebuah bingkai sederhana buatan Taehyung dan Jimin kecil. Ia memandang foto itu lekat-lekat.

"Taetae dan Chimchim pulang, ayah, ibu."

.

"Hei, bocah!"

Suara itu berhasil membuat Jungkook yang tengah memilah laporan-laporan kriminal menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Sahabat sekaligus atasannya, Kim Namjoon.

"Tidak ada niat untuk membagi kebahagiaanmu denganku, _huh_?" Namjoon mengambil tempat di kursi sebelah Jungkook. Tangannya merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. "Kukira kau baru saja mendapat kekasih."

Jungkook terkekeh. Ia memasukkan kertas-kertas yang tadi dipilahnya ke dalam sebuah map berwarna merah. Map merah tersebut lalu ia masukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Ayolah, Joon, kau tahu aku bukan orang yang bisa bahagia hanya karena itu."

Kening Namjoon berkerut mendengarnya. Sahabatnya itu kemudian berdiri dan menepuk pundaknya pelan sebelum meninggalkannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Jeon Jungkook menyeringai tipis setelahnya.

.

Cuaca siang itu cukup cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan terik, dan awan tak terlihat di langit. Benar-benar cuaca yang cocok untuk berjalan-jalan di luar.

Tapi nyatanya, cuaca itu tidak cocok dengan perasaan si kembar Kim.

Yang lebih tua sedari pagi hanya diam di kursi rodanya sambil menatap ke luar jendela, dan sepertinya ia sama sekali tak memiliki minat untuk menyentuh sepiring makanan yang disimpan adiknya di meja nakas dekat jendela. Makanan itu ia biarkan mendingin dan dikerubungi beberapa lalat.

Sedangkan sang adik baru saja selesai membersihkan kamar dan menjemur kasur tua mereka demi sang kakak. Ia menghampiri Jimin dan berjongkok di samping kursi rodanya. Ia menatap kakaknya yang masih diam.

"Hei," panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jimin," panggilnya lagi. "Makanlah."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Kakaknya itu masih enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Jimin, kumohon, makanlah walaupun sedikit," pintanya sambil memegang tangan kakaknya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mau kau lebih sakit dari ini."

"—gi."

Jimin akhirnya bersuara—walau hanya bergumam pelan—tapi Taehyung samar-samar mendengarnya. Ia meminta kakaknya untuk mengulangi kalimatnya. Yang langsung disesali olehnya.

" _ **Aku akan makan bersama Yoongi."**_

.

 _J.T.J._

Taehyung menatap sebuah benda berwarna merah yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ia lalu membuka sebuah lemari tua dan membuka laci di dalamnya. Ia pun menemukan dua benda serupa berwarna biru dan hijau.

Tangannya mengambil dua benda tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, ia pun melingkarkan salah satunya di lengan kanannya. Gelang berwarna hijau bertuliskan _J.T.J._

Matanya kembali menatap gelang berwarna merah di tangan kanannya. Kali ini bergantian dengan gelang hijau yang digenggamnya di tangan kiri. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya meremas gelang merah itu.

Taehyung beranjak dan mendekati Jimin yang tertidur pulas di kasur mereka—untunglah siang tadi Taehyung sudah membersihkannya, jadi kakaknya itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Ia menatapnya sejenak, dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk meletakkan gelang berwarna biru di dekat kepala sang kakak. Ia lalu berbisik pelan sebelum meninggalkan Jimin yang terlelap.

"Kita sudah tidak butuh gelang ini lagi, semua sudah hancur."

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di antara ramainya gemericik hujan. Jejak yang ditinggalkan seketika terhapus oleh air langit. Tak peduli akan cipratan air bercampur tanah yang mengenai bagian bawah celananya, sang pemilik langkah terus berjalan tanpa memikirkan tubuhnya yang telah basah kuyup.

Tanpa ada orang lain di sekitarnya, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tua berjalan di sebuah gang kecil. Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti. Minimnya cahaya tidak mengganggu penglihatannya.

Hanya butuh waktu dua menit bagi Taehyung untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya. Kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang tak kalah kumuh dengan rumahnya. Di tangannya, ketiga gelang berbeda warna masih tergenggam erat. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati aroma tanah yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Dan akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam rumah kosong itu dan meletakkan ketiga gelang yang dibawanya di lantai kayu yang sudah mulai lapuk.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api. Tanpa ragu ia menyalakan pemantik api tersebut. Dua detik sebelum pemantik api itu terjatuh mengenai lantai, sebuah suara di belakangnya membuat Taehyung terpaksa mematikan apinya. Suara yang sangat familiar.

"Tae."

Tak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, Taehyung sudah bisa menebaknya.

Sang pemilik suara terkekeh pelan. "Kau yakin ingin membakar gelang-gelang itu?"

Taehyung tak mengindahkan pertanyaan itu. Dan ia masih enggan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini, Jeon Jungkook," kata Taehyung sambil memasukkan pemantik apinya ke dalam sakunya. "Aku tak perlu menyusahkan diri untuk mencarimu."

Lantai kayu yang rapuh itu mengeluarkan suara decitan ketika Jungkook mengambil langkah kecil hingga kedua pemuda itu berhadapan. Jungkook tersenyum manis pada pemuda di hadapannya, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang imut bak seekor kelinci.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang," katanya sambil memungut ketiga gelang yang tadi hendak dibakar oleh Taehyung. "Kau tidak melupakan aku kan?"

Taehyung lagi-lagi tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jungkook. Kali ini, ia hanya balas bertanya dengan nada sarkastik. "Kau baru saja bersenang-senang, _huh_? Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa polisi ternyata punya cara unik untuk berpesta."

Kekehan Jungkook kembali terdengar. Ia menunduk untuk melihat sekilas pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia belum melepas seragamnya.

"Kau tahu, penglihatanmu ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira, tak seperti kembaranmu."

Kedua tangan Taehyung terkepal tanpa sadar. Walaupun begitu, ia masih bisa mengendalikan suaranya agar terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengajariku bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang brengsek, seperti saat aku mengajarimu mengendarai sepeda waktu kecil dulu." Taehyung menggertakkan giginya. Nafsunya untuk menghajar polisi muda di hadapannya ini sangat kuat—untunglah ia bisa menahannya.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Taehyung. Entah apa yang dilihatnya dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak berbakat menjadi guru yang baik sepertimu," Jungkook menyeringai tipis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "dan Jimin."

Kepalan tangan Taehyung semakin kuat dan ia tak sanggup lagi menahan nafsunya setelah nama saudara kembarnya disebut. Pemuda itu akhirnya melayangkan tinjunya ke arah kepala Jungkook yang membelakanginya. Namun, beberapa senti sebelum tinjunya mengenai kepala sang polisi, sebuah tangan menahannya dengan cepat.

"Refleksmu tak berubah, Kook," desis Taehyung.

Ia melihat senyum Jungkook. Lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu lalu menyelipkan sesuatu di tangan Taehyung. "Aku berharap banyak padamu, Kim Taehyung."

Belum sempat Taehyung mencerna apa yang terjadi—ia terlalu larut dalam emosi hingga otaknya tak berfungsi dengan baik—Jungkook sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam rumah kumuh itu.

Dan Jungkook membawa serta gelang persahabatan mereka.

.

Tangan Taehyung dengan cekatan memotong buah-buahan yang tadi sudah ia cuci terlebih dahulu. Ia memotong cukup banyak apel, karena kakaknya menyukai buah-buahan dan apel adalah satu-satunya buah yang bisa ia beli dengan kondisi ekonominya saat itu. Ia meletakkan potongan-potongan apel itu di sebuah piring, berharap Jimin akan memakannya kali ini—karena ia tidak mau memakan apapun sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Taehyung," panggil Jimin saat adik kembarnya itu tengah memotongkan buah apel terakhir.

Taehyung sontak menoleh pada Jimin yang sedari tadi berada tidak jauh darinya—tetap dengan kursi rodanya. Dan matanya melebar ketika melihat sesuatu yang ada di tangan kakaknya.

"Jimin!" kata Taehyung sambil merebut benda itu. Benda yang ia terima dari seorang polisi brengsek semalam tadi. "Jangan lihat!"

Taehyung buru-buru menyodorkan piring berisi buah yang tadi dipotongnya pada Jimin sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menjauhi saudara kembarnya itu.

Jimin hanya bisa memandang buah-buahan yang kini ada di pangkuannya dengan pandangan kosong. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecut—senyuman pertama yang terukir di bibirnya setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya tempo hari. Tanpa sadar, ia bergumam kecil.

"Jadi begitu."

Dan ia tidak bisa melupakan foto masa kecilnya bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook, dengan wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh tanda silang berwarna merah.

.

Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya, mencari alamat yang tercantum di balik foto pemberian Jungkook. Ia sudah berjalan cukup lama untuk mencarinya, sehingga peluh memenuhi wajah tampannya. Untunglah senja segera datang, setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasakan terik matahari sebentar lagi.

Batinnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera pulang untuk mengecek keadaan kembarannya, tetapi raganya terus bergerak mencari tempat tujuannya. Cukup sulit bagi Taehyung untuk meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di siang hari, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menuntaskan masalahnya hari ini juga. Setelah itu, ia bersumpah akan menjaga kakaknya lebih baik lagi.

Kakinya ternyata tidak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi, Taehyung akhirnya terduduk di depan sebuah bangunan tua. Ia berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil berpikir kemana lagi ia akan mencari alamat tersebut.

Sekitar lima menit pemuda itu duduk sambil memijat kakinya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan Jimin yang tadi sempat melihat foto laknat itu. Bagaimana jika Jimin mengira bahwa Taehyung yang mencoret wajahnya dengan tinta merah? Bagaimana jika Jimin menganggap bahwa Taehyung membencinya? Begitu banyak kata bagaimana di dalam otaknya, hingga ia tak sadar akan kehadiran seseorang yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Tae."

Suara itu lagi. Suara yang membuat Kim Taehyung terpaksa kembali dari dunianya sendiri.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sang pemilik suara. Pemuda itu menatapnya penuh kebencian. Sedangkan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Hai, Kook," balasnya sambil berusaha menahan tangan kurusnya agar tidak menyerang _sahabat_ nya itu.

Jungkook kemudian memilih duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya—seperti biasa. Ia mendesah pelan ketika menyadari lelaki di sebelahnya itu tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak baik menahan perasaanmu seorang diri," katanya sambil menatap Taehyung. "Kau yang mengajarkan hal itu padaku, ingat?"

"Ya," Taehyung membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Jungkook, "dan Jiminlah yang mengajarimu untuk menjauhi hal-hal yang _salah_."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Taehyung itu berhasil mengusir senyum di wajah Jungkook, namun polisi muda itu dengan cepat menggantinya dengan seringaian kecil—yang tidak disadari oleh Taehyung.

"Kau benar. Dan itulah yang memberiku motivasi untuk menjadi polisi," kata Jungkook sambil tertawa pelan. Matanya memandang jauh ke langit yang sudah berwarna oranye. "Bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak yakin dengan alasanmu menanyakan tentangnya. Kau bahkan baru membuatnya cacat beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melukainya, apalagi membuatnya cacat seperti yang kau katakan."

Taehyung sudah bersiap untuk menghajar Jungkook sebelum pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya sambil kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

" _ **Aku berniat untuk membunuhnya."**_

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Kalimat Jungkook terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia berkali-kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan polisi muda itu lagi. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jeon Jungkook itu berbahaya—bagi dirinya dan Jimin. Ia terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak datang ke tempat yang Jungkook katakan.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ada seorang wanita tua yang menghampirinya dengan wajah panik. Wanita itu adalah tetangganya, kalau tidak salah, dan ia memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, Taetae. Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang wanita itu bicarakan hingga ia menunjuk rumahnya dan menyebut nama Jimin.

Dengan cepat Taehyung berlari ke dalam rumahnya dan menemukan Jimin yang sudah terkapar di dapur, terpisah dengan kursi rodanya. Pakaiannya masih sama seperti pagi tadi, dan potongan apel yang Taehyung berikan terlihat masih utuh tak tersentuh. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghampiri kakaknya itu dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk membangunkannya. Taehyung tak menyadari banyaknya darah yang sudah mengering di lantai. Taehyung tak menyadari adanya pisau bernoda merah di dekat tubuh Jimin. Taehyung tak menyadari, bahwa saudaranya satu-satunya, kini lebih memilih untuk menemani kekasihnya ketimbang adiknya sendiri. Dan Taehyung tidak tidak menyadari, ada catatan kecil yang ditinggalkan Jimin untuknya.

 _ **Taehyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan membebanimu lagi, hiduplah bahagia tanpa aku.**_

.

Sebuah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar di antara senyapnya malam. Teriakan menyedihkan itu berasal dari sebuah rumah kecil yang tak terlihat dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang memedulikan teriakan itu. Para tetangga hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah masing-masing sambil mengatakan betapa menyedihkannya nasib anggota termuda keluarga Kim yang kini sebatang kara.

Jungkook menatap rumah kecil di hadapannya. Seringai khasnya masih setia bertahan di wajahnya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat ia mendengar suara teriakan Taehyung yang menyayat hati semua orang yang mendengarnya. Tapi tidak dengan Jeon Jungkook. Ia menikmati raungan kesedihan Taehyung yang terus memanggil nama kakak kembarnya.

Ia terus berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Kim, tanpa berniat untuk menyapa si pemilik rumah yang tengah berduka. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, lelaki berseragam kepolisian itu akhirnya puas menikmati musik yang dimainkan oleh Taehyung dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan area kumuh itu.

.

Pagi itu terasa sangat berat bagi Taehyung. Ia terbangun dengan mata sembab akibat menangis semalaman. Ia menatap tubuh kaku Jimin yang ia baringkan di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya kembali menangis jika itu bisa mengembalikan nyawa kakaknya, namun itu mustahil—dan airmatanya pun sudah habis terkuras.

Taehyung akhirnya memeluk jasad saudara kembarnya itu dan berbisik sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Jimin, aku lebih dulu bangun daripada kau, pendek."

Tidak ada respon yang didapat Taehyung atas tindakannya—tentu saja. Wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi muram dan matanya menatap mata kakaknya yang terpejam dengan kehampaan yang ia rasakan. "Aku lupa kalau kau ingin tidur lebih lama."

Ingatannya kembali pada masa lalunya bersama Jimin. Saat ia memaksanya untuk meninggalkan rumah dan orangtua mereka, saat ia mendapat pekerjaan pertamanya di toko mainan, saat Jimin memeluknya bahagia usai berkencan dengan Yoongi, dan masih banyak lagi kenangan tentang saudara kembarnya itu.

Saat ia masih tenggelam dalam kenangan manis mereka sebagai si kembar Kim, tiba-tiba saja realita menyelamatkannya—jika bisa dibilang begitu—dengan membisikkan nama Jeon Jungkook ke dalam ingatannya.

Bukan sosok polisi muda brengsek yang muncul dalam kepalanya, namun sosok anak kecil bergigi kelinci yang selalu mengikutinya dan Jimin kemanapun mereka pergi. Sosok yang selalu merengek meminta ini itu dan menangis jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Sosok sahabat yang selalu disayanginya bagaikan saudara kandung. Sosok yang ia tinggalkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang selalu ia rindukan.

Entah kenangan apa yang Taehyung ingat hingga ia tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkan jasad kaku kakak kembarnya demi mencari Jeon Jungkook.

.

Kantor polisi.

Jika kau ingin mencari seseorang yang hilang, datanglah ke kantor polisi. Dan akan lebih mudah menemukannya jika orang yang kau cari itu mengabdi sebagai polisi di kotamu.

Kim Taehyung berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan kecil yang hampir tak terurus. Tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari seseorang. Matanya lalu menangkap seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maaf, apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Taehyung diam. Hanya menatap seorang polisi yang menyapanya itu dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hei, _buddy_ ," panggil polisi itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki itu lalu menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan mata Taehyung, dan cara itu berhasil membuat Taehyung kembali dari lamunannya.

"Eh, iya, aku..." Taehyung menjawab dengan ragu. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan suaranya mengecil ketika ia menyebutkan tujuannya datang ke bangunan kecil itu. "Aku mencari... Jeon Jung—"

"Kim Namjoon!"

Suara itu sontak membuat Taehyung dan lelaki di hadapannya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jungkook masuk ke dalam bangunan tua itu sambil membawa beberapa map kertas di tangannya, dan dengan cepat ia menyerahkan map-map tersebut pada Namjoon—polisi yang tadi menyapa Taehyung.

"Dia tamuku," kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Ia lalu mengajak Taehyung untuk berbicara di luar agar lebih leluasa. Sebelumnya, ia sudah berbisik pada Namjoon untuk tidak mengawasi mereka.

Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi, Namjoon sebenarnya sedikit tersinggung dengan sikap bawahannya itu. Namun sebagai sahabat yang baik, ia mengerti kebutuhan Jungkook akan privasi, walaupun Namjoon akan tetap mengawasi mereka berdua—lebih tepatnya Jungkook. Lelaki tinggi itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meletakkan map yang ia terima dari Jungkook dan pergi ke luar untuk melihat keadaan Jungkook dan tamunya.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini tengah berdiri berhadapan di sebuah tanah kosong di dekat kantor polisi. Lahan itu cukup gersang untuk ukuran lahan seluas itu. Tidak ada pohon, tidak ada rerumputan, yang ada hanyalah bebatuan dan kayu-kayu yang berwarna hitam akibat pembakaran. Teriknya bola api yang sedari tadi merangkak naik ke atas kepala membuat tempat itu menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk menekan ketenangan mental seseorang.

Ketegangan merambah dalam diri Taehyung. Berada di lahan kosong berukuran besar sudah cukup membuatnya tertekan, ditambah dengan panas matahari yang membuat keringatnya mulai bercucuran. Ia merasa dikucilkan, seolah akan diinterogasi oleh dunia. Ia tidak suka berada di sana. Diam-diam ia berharap lelaki yang ada di hadapannya akan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Jungkook menatap sahabat lamanya yang telah ia temui dua hari terakhir. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah pandai berakting, membuat seluruh dunia tahu mengenai emosinya adalah bakat alaminya. Jungkook dapat menangkap raut wajah Taehyung yang terlihat gelisah, namun ia abaikan itu.

Taehyung berusaha menekan rasa tegangnya mati-matian. Ia tak ingin kalah sebelum bertempur. Setelah ia merasa cukup baik, ia pun membuka mulutnya.

"Kau pasti tahu tujuanku menemuimu," katanya sambil menatap lawan bicaranya tepat di mata.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Karena kau merindukanku?"

Kali ini bibir Taehyung ikut menyunggingkan senyum—senyum kecut. Matanya mulai tidak fokus—ia mulai memasuki dunianya yang penuh kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu, Kookie," Taehyung memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya—mengambil sesuatu yang dibawanya untuk Jungkook. "Sangat rindu, hingga aku harus membunuhmu, Jeon Jungkook."

Tidak ada perubahan pada raut wajah Jungkook. Polisi muda itu masih tersenyum sambil menatap pisau lipat yang dikeluarkan sahabat lamanya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Lelaki itu malah terkekeh dan mendekati Taehyung.

"Apa kau baru saja menantangku? Kau benar-benar pintar, Tae. Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak membawa senjata apapun saat ini?" kata sang polisi saat wajahnya dan Taehyung tinggal berjarak beberapa senti. Tangannya lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang memegang pisau itu. "Tapi kau pasti sudah membuka pisau ini kalau kau serius ingin membunuhku, Taehyung."

Taehyung meringis ketika dirasakannya cengkraman Jungkook pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi sahabat kecilnya itu ternyata jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Seolah menikmati ekspresi kesakitan yang Taehyung tampilkan, Jungkook terus tersenyum sambil memandanginya. Tangan Taehyung yang meronta untuk dilepaskan tidak menggangunya sedikitpun—malah membuat cengkramannya semakin kuat. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung, mengecup pelan bibirnya yang tetap meringis, dan berbisik padanya.

"Kau tahu, Tae, kau sangat tampan. Bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu seperti ini setiap hari?"

Merasa cengkraman Jungkook mengendur, Taehyung buru-buru menarik tangannya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi lelaki bergigi kelinci itu. Dengan napas terengah-engah ia membuka pisau lipatnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Jungkook, namun ia belum berani untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan dengan ekspresi seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin menyimpanmu dalam sakuku dan membawamu kemanapun aku pergi," ujar Jungkook sambil tertawa. "Oh, aku hampir lupa, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Jimin? Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya meregang nyawa di hadapanku."

Genggaman Taehyung pada pisaunya semakin kuat, tangan satunya pun terkepal tanpa sadar. "Dia sudah mati, brengsek!"

Bibir Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum kecewa. Ia menunduk dan menatap tangan kanannya. "Begitukah? Sayang sekali. Seharusnya ia mati di tanganku."

Emosi Taehyung tidak bisa diredam lagi. Api kemarahan sudah membakar semuanya. Sudah mantap keputusannya untuk membunuh Jungkook. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia berlari mendekati Jungkook dengan pisaunya yang masih diarahkan pada polisi itu.

DOR!

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Tidak, kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Jeon Jungkook tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya, memeluknya dengan darah yang mulai merembes pada pakaiannya. Dan sesaat kemudian polisi muda tersebut kehilangan kekuatannya. Pelukannya pada Taehyung terlepas begitu saja. Pisau yang menancap di perutnya ikut terlepas karena genggaman kuat pemiliknya. Tubuh Jungkook kemudian terbaring tak berdaya di tanah.

Dan ia tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang Taehyung rindukan. Senyuman milik Kookie kecilnya, bukan senyum mengerikan milik Jeon Jungkook.

Lelaki itu terduduk lemas. Ditatapnya tubuh Jungkook yang sudah tak bergerak. Darahnya sudah mulai mewarnai tanah di sekitarnya. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berbuat apapun.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat luka tembakan di punggung Jungkook. Ia pun teringat runtutan kejadian itu. Dirinya yang berlari dengan pisau di tangannya, Jungkook yang dengan cepat memeluknya dan membalikkan tubuh mereka, pisau Taehyung yang menancap di perutnya karena pelukannya, lalu suara tembakan itu—

" _Game over_ , Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati Namjoon tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatap tubuh teman kerjanya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tatapannya dingin, dan hanya sesaat sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu!" seru Taehyung. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Namjoon berbalik dan menatap Taehyung. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya memberi Taehyung tatapan tajamnya.

"Maksudku, kukira kalian... teman?" Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa ia seolah ingin menyalahkan Namjoon atas kematian Jungkook.

Lelaki pirang itu masih menatap Taehyung tanpa ekspresi. Dengan lantang ia berkata, "Kesenangan semata."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Namjoon kembali berbalik dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tak mengerti dengan alasan tak logis itu.

Taehyung tidak akan pernah tahu, bahwa airmata berlomba-lomba turun dari mata sipit Namjoon.

Di bawah teriknya matahari, Taehyung meratapi betapa gagalnya ia sebagai seorang sahabat bagi Jungkook. Ia menatap jasad Kookie _nya_ dalam diam. Ingin rasanya menangis, tapi ia tak berhak melakukan itu. Ialah yang membunuhnya. Kookie _nya_ tidak akan mati jika ia tidak melindungi Taehyung dengan pelukan itu.

Seandainya Taehyung diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang waktu, ia tidak akan memaksa Jimin untuk pergi bersamanya. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Kookie _nya_ sendirian. Seandainya ia tidak egois, pasti kini ia masih bisa bahagia bersama kedua pelengkap hidupnya itu _—_ Jimin dan Jungkook. Seandainya ia bisa menukar nyawanya dengan mereka berdua...

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Ia telah kehilangan dua bintangnya yang berharga, entah bagaimana ia akan hidup setelah ini. Ia pun hanya bisa membaringkan tubuhnya di dekat Jungkook, menutup matanya dan berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Jimin dan Jungkook saat itu juga.

Sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam, Taehyung menggumamkan sesuatu.

" _ **Aku juga mencintaimu, sialan."**_

.

 _Taehyung berlari mendekati Jungkook dengan mata pisaunya yang masih diarahkan pada polisi itu. Tinggal dua langkah lagi dan tujuannya untuk membunuh polisi brengsek itu akan terlaksana. Ia mengira Jungkook akan menghindarinya, namun tanpa disangka ia malah memeluk Taehyung erat—membuat pisau yang dibawa Taehyung secara otomatis tertancap di perutnya._

 _DOR!_

 _Suara tembakan mengagetkan Taehyung setelah Jungkook tiba-tiba memutar tubuh mereka. Ia tak menyadari ada sebuah peluru yang tengah memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuh Jungkook._

 _Jungkook membisikkan sesuatu pada Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya ia kehabisan tenaga dan akhirnya tumbang. Dan Taehyung masih tetap diam tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

" _ **Aku mencintaimu, Tae. Takkan kubiarkan kau meninggalkanku lagi seperti dulu. Kau milikku selamanya."**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Maaf, Nyonya, apakah anda kenal seseorang bernama Taetae dan Chimchim?"_

" _Mereka teman Jungkook, dokter. Apa ada hubungannya dengan tingkah aneh Jungkook akhir-akhir ini?"_

" _Sepertinya Jungkook memiliki sebuah obsesi terhadap seseorang bernama Taetae. Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin membunuh Chimchim agar Taetae bisa menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya."_

 _._

.

.

 **END**

A/N:

Aku ga tau ini rate nya T atau M ya, tapi keknya sih M ._.

Endingnya ngga gantung kan? Ini termasuk oneshot kan? Semoga ceritanya bisa dimengerti, maaf kalo berbelit-belit banget :') btw, maaf juga summarynya ngga nyambung hehehe.

Semoga ff ini bisa membawa berkah bagi kita semua '-')/


End file.
